


Civic Life

by silver_drip



Series: Civil War Unconnected Stories [26]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 04:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11524566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: More consequences after Civil War.





	Civic Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amber_and_Ash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_and_Ash/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Enough Rope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9681983) by [Amber_and_Ash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_and_Ash/pseuds/Amber_and_Ash). 



> Inspired by chapter 22 of Enough Rope

 

“…and it’s our civic responsibility to get out and vote,” Captain America said to the high school seniors. Half of them clapped.

Steve smiled none the less.

That was alright. So long as he got one of the new adults to vote then he had done his job.

When Steve had finally come back to the US one of the stipulations for his return was seven hours of volunteer work a week.

Three and a half years later he was still at it.

Steve reveled in being able to help… especially since he was still fighting for his place as leader of the Avengers.

Steve shook his head. That was neither here nor there. One of the unexpected benefits of the serum was that he’d stopped aging.

It was only a waiting game until he was leader again.

Steve took off his cowl and grinned to himself.

The next day rolled around and Steve was downright excited. It was the day of the election.

He waved at people with mixed reactions.

The line moved fast with him talking to a little old lady about her sick dog.

It was finally his turn. He gave the attendant his IDs.

She scanned them.

“No can do,” she said while handing him the cards back. “Next!”

“Wait, what?”

The attendant finally looked up at him. She looked tired and annoyed.

“Felons can’t vote.” She beckoned the next person up.

“Wait! I’m not a felon!” Steve proclaimed, nearly stuttering.

“That’s not what your records show.” She rolled her eyes at him. “Next!”

“But—”

“Get out of the way. You’re holding up the line,” a disgruntled man said as he shoved by Steve.

Steve watched on in dismayed, vaguely remembering the confession he’d signed. He was technically a ‘felon’, but he was Captain America it was—

“Sir, please vacate the area.”

Steve left in a daze.

**Author's Note:**

> (I didn't have time to edit it 'cause Game of Thrones is about to come on)


End file.
